Lovely Ice Cream
by Bipo-chan
Summary: "Pergilah, Uchiha. Kau menggagalkan dating-ku bersama ice cream, lagi," Hinata mendesis. / "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, ini," Sasuke menubrukkan bibir manis Hinata dengan ice cream yang barusan ia makan. / #SummerforWinterHCI even #Summer


**Lovely Ice Cream**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story request by Sabaku no Yanie-san**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Warning: banyak pokoknya**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna~**_

* * *

Siapa yang tak mengenal Hinata Hyuuga? Ratu dari Musim Dingin, itulah julukan yang ia dapat dari para siswa Konoha High School. Cantik, jenius, siswi yang paling dicintai guru, pengemar yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, tubuh yang oke, senyum yang luar biasa memesona―ahh, tapi sayang, senyumnya adalah sebuah barang langka. Walau pun ia terkenal "mahal senyum", hampir seluruh siswa mengaguminya. Para laki-laki tanggung yang selalu berfantasi mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Hinata dan para gadis yang memimpikan bisa memiliki wajah semanis gadis Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin yang semula ramai dan berisik tiba-tiba hening. Para siswa perlahan membuka jalan, untuk siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Hinata Hyuuga. Entah _mood_ -nya yang sedang bagus, atau entah karena ia kerasukan sesuatu, gadis itu rela tersenyum kepada para siswa yang menyapanya. Senyum manisnya bahkan lebih bersinar dari sinar matahari di musim panas ini. Di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata, ada Shion dan Ino Yamanaka―dua gadis beruntung yang bisa berteman akrab dengan Hinata, bahkan bisa menikmati tawa Hinata nyaris tiap hari.

"Bi, _ice cream vanilla_ satu, ya," Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Bibi penjual _ice cream_ itu melongo. Ah, sepulang dari sekolah ia akan meminta pada _Kami-sama_ untuk memberikannya seorang anak gadis secantik Hinata.

"Bi?" Hinata memanggilnya.

"Eh, oh, si-siap, Hyuuga-san," Bibi itu tersenyum kikuk. Tak lama, ia memberikan _ice cream cone_ yang dipesan Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum, memberikan uangnya lalu berbalik. Seluruh kantin riuh bisik-bisik membicarakan _"how lucky that ice cream seller"_ karena mendapat senyum manis dari Hinata.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" kepala Hinata berdenyut kesal. _Mood_ -nya yang sedang baik hancur seketika, sama seperti _ice cream_ yang baru saja ia beli. Seluruh kantin langsung hening. Siapa laki-laki sialan yang berani menubruk Hinata "mereka"?

Para gadis berbisik-bisik riuh, sedangkan para pria mendesis tidak suka.

Hinata mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya bertubrukan dengan dada si pria. Gadis itu mendongak, ingin mengata-ngatai―namun gagal. Mata _amethyst_ -nya membulat sempurna. Si pria bermata hitam pekat itu juga ikut membulat.

" _Ice cream_ -ku hancur, mataku juga nyaris hancur karena melihatmu," Hinata mendengus, lalu berjalan menjauhi si pria. Pria itu belum bisa bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

"Shion-chan, Ino-chan, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas duluan,"

Kedua gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk, bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Gadis luar biasa itu.. Hinata?" mata _onyx_ -nya mengerjap, lalu menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang menjauh.

"Hoi, beruntung sekali kau, murid baru!" Kiba merangkul pundaknya.

Sasuke Uchiha―si pria beruntung itu menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia ratunya Konoha. Hampir semua laki-laki ingin sekali di sampingnya. Dan kau? Malah tak sengaja menubruknya," Shikamaru menimpali.

"Hinata? Ratunya Konoha?" Sasuke melongo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kiba bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, itu sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga. Apa karena waktu _itu_?

"Hoi," Kiba cemberut, tak suka bila diabaikan.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke-kun, ini_ ice cream _untukmu,"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Sasuke-kun,_ ice cream _yang kemarin enak tidak?"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Sasuke-kun, kau tidak makanan yang manis, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Sasuke-kun, aku belajar membuat_ ice cream _yang tidak terlalu manis untukmu,"_

" _Tak usah,"_

" _Sasuke-kun, kau bisa menyalin PR-ku,"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Sasuke-kun, mau kubantu piket?"_

" _Ya,"_

" _Sasuke-kun, pulang bareng, ya? Okaa-san titip ini untuk Mikoto-baa san,"_

" _Terserah,"_

" _Sasuke-kun,_ suki desu _,"_

" _Cih, menjijikkan,"_

" _Ewww, Hin, kau habis jatuh di_ septic tank _, ya?"_

" _Hinata yang kasihan,"_

" _Salah sendiri, sok-sok an nyatain suka ke Sasuke,"_

" _Hin, ada apa dengan rambutmu?"_

" _Hin, berapa tahun kau tidak mandi?"_

" _Hin, kenapa berlumuran tepung? Mau digoreng, ya?"_

" _Hin,"_

" _Hin,"_

" _Hiks, T-tou-san, hiks,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arghh! Menjijikkan!" Hinata memukuli dadanya yang berdegup heboh. Memori-memori yang sudah lama ia lupakan tiba-tiba berputar kembali. Gadis manis itu meninju lantai. Ia memeluk lututnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin musim panas di atap gedung sekolah. Berharap angin dengan suka cita membantunya melupakan kejadian _itu_.

"Sudah, cukup. Lupakan, Hinata, lupakan," bisiknya.

"Apanya yang dilupakan?" suara bariton itu menimpali.

Hinata berbalik, lalu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Oh, jadi begini, cara mengungkapkan _"senang bertemu denganmu lagi"_ untuk teman SMP-mu?" sindir Sasuke.

"Menjijikkan. Memang dulu kau menganggapku teman?" Hinata balik bertanya, menantang.

Sasuke tertegun, lalu tersenyum―lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Mungkin dulu tidak. Tapi siapa tau kita bisa menjadi _teman_?"

"Dalam mimpimu," Hinata bangkit, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. Ia tak mau membuang-buang energinya untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau _teman hidup_?" Sasuke melebarkan seringainya. Berharap si gadis menampakkan wajah polosnya yang memerah, seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Seperti tidak ada pria lain saja," Hinata berbalik sambil bersidekap.

"Kau ingin aku mengangguk malu-malu sambil tergagap karena ocehanmu itu, kan? Sayang sekali, Uchiha, itu tak akan terjadi lagi," Hinata mendekat sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya. Sasuke menelan ludah, ia seperti baru saja melihat seorang malaikat―eh, apa itu tadi?

PLAK

"Jadi, berhenti merasa sok tampan," air mukanya kembali dingin, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbakar panas matahari musim panas, sekaligus rasa terbakar di pipi tirusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang riuh di kelas XI-B2, kelas kumpulan anak berotak jenius. Walau ada embel-embel kelas terbaik, tetap saja ramai walau bel sudah berbunyi semenjak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seluruh kelas tiba-tiba hening, mengarahkan seluruh atensi pada pintu yang terbuka. Hinata Hyuuga, tumben terlambat. Apalagi ia datang dengan raut muka dua kali lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Oh, hai, Hina-chan," Shion menyapa Hinata ketika gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ya, ya," Hinata menjawab sekenanya.

"Ada apa, Hin?" Ino mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Habis bertemu anak ayam," sahut Hinata.

"Eh? Lucu, dong," Shion menimpali dengan tawa kecil. Malang sekali anak ayam itu, Sang Ratu murka hanya karenanya.

"Yang ada menjijikkan,"

"Sudahlah, Hin. Hanya anak ayam saja―oh iya! Kau tau laki-laki yang menabrakmu kemarin? Yang di kantin?" Ino mengubah topik.

"Ino, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bergosip. Apalagi tentang anak ayam itu,"

"Eh, jadi si anak ayam itu.. dia?" Shion menahan tawa. Oh ayolah, pemuda tampan seperti itu.. kenapa harus disamakan dengan anak ayam juga, sih?

Belum sempat Hinata menimpali, Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas sekaligus pengampu mata pelajaran Geografi masuk. Diikuti seorang laki-laki yang selama ini dihindari Hinata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemenangan melihat Hinata melotot tak percaya.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna_. Maaf terlambat," Kakashi tertawa santai.

"Itu kebiasaanmu, Sensei," gerutu Ino.

"Sensei, dia murid baru?" gadis-gadis mengubah topik.

"Oh iya, dia murid baru di kelas kita. Mungkin kalian sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi.. yah, dia dipindahkan ke kelas kita," jelas Kakashi.

"Sensei," Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hyuuga-san,"

"Kelas ini, kan, berisi anak-anak jenius, memangnya pantas, ya, kalau anak ay―ah, maksudku anak baru itu ada di kelas kami? Dia bisa mengikuti kami, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang kelewatan pedas.

Seisi kelas hening, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian mengangguk setuju. Sasuke Uchiha yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya, menatap Hinata tajam―yang dibalas dengan tatapan remeh dari Hinata. Kakashi Hatake sendiri.. bingung harus bagaimana.

"Uhh.. itu, Uchiha-san, silakan memerkenalkan diri," Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pindah dari kota sebelah," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat. Tatapannya masih belum beralih dari Hinata.

"Baik, Uchiha-san, kau bisa duduk di samping―"

"Ya, aku tau, di samping Hinata Hyuuga," potong Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

 _Ahh.. bertambah satu lagi murid kurang ajar berperangai dingin_ , batin Kakashi.

Hinata melotot, kenapa juga Sai Shimura tidak masuk, huh? Menyebalkan.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Buang muka menjijikkanmu itu," desis Hinata.

"Ehem, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," Kakashi menginstrupsi keduanya.

"Sensei! Bagaimana denganku?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Lihatlah anak ayam itu, betapa cerdiknya ia.

"Ah, iya. Bergabunglah dengan Hyuuga-san. Hyuuga-san, kuharap kau sedang di mode baikmu seperti hari kemarin," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Hinata mendengus, Hyuuga tetaplah Hyuuga. Sedingin apa pun ia, ia tetap harus mematuhi perintah sang guru.

"Baik, Sensei," Hinata tersenyum manis―hanya sebagai formalitas. Kakashi mengangguk, walau dalam hati ia bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ karena ia baru saja mendapat berkah dariNya.

Bel pergantian jam menginstrupsi kegiatan di kelas XI-B2. Seluruh kelas langsung mendesah lega sambil melemaskan bahu. Kakashi sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Mendesah lega sambil memijat tengkuknya sebentar.

"Baik, kita akhiri pertemua kali ini. Jangan lupa belajar dan kerjakan tugas musim panas kalian. Oh, Hyuuga-san, tolong bantu Uchiha-san mengenal sekolah kita lebih jauh," Kakashi berkata santai, walau dalam hati ia sudah khawatir gadis dingin itu menolak perintahnya dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas.

"Ya, sensei," ucap Hinata sekenanya. _See_? Hyuuga tetaplah Hyuuga. Amanah dari guru, harus terlaksana, membantah guru adalah sebuah pantangan. Itulah yang Hiashi Hyuuga ajarkan pada Hinata Hyuuga―Hyuuga itu kolot, kan?

Kakashi lega, ia pun melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, kukira hanya itu yang perlu kau tau tentang sekolah ini," Hinata menutup _tour_ singkatnya ketika mereka berada di gedung olahraga.

"Bagaimana dengan atap yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa harus bertanya?" Hinata berbalik, sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Sasuke. Apalagi musim panas tahun ini dua kali lipat lebih panas dari tahun-tahun kemarin.

"Kupikir kau mau mengajakku ke sana,"

"Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja yang bisa kuajak," timpal Hinata cepat.

"kupikir kau akan menolak permintaan Sensei mesum itu," komentar Sasuke, mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata berbalik lalu berkomentar, "Mesum? Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya, ya? Ajaran Fugaku-sama selama ini kau buang dimana, huh? Tidak sopan sekali mengatai guru."

Sasuke terperangah, lima tahun yang lalu, tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas, Hinata Hyuuga sama sekali tidak setangguh ini. Apa pun yang dilakukan Sasuke, selalu benar di mata Hinata―itu dulu. Sayang sekali, kita hidup di masa yang ini, bukan masa lalu.

"Kau berubah," komentar Sasuke.

"Urusanmu?"

"Mana Hinata yang malu-malu saat di sampingku?" tanya Sasuke, ia tidak sedang dalam mode menyindir.

"Kukira seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah mengurusi hidup orang lain, terlebih aku―Hinata Hyuuga," sindir Hinata.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin menonjok seseorang―"

"Kenapa denganmu? Kukira Hiashi-sama selalu mengajarkan putrinya untuk menjadi tuan putri," Sasuke mulai menyindir.

Hinata bersidekap, meladeni sindiran Sasuke.

"Ya, Hiashi-sama mengajari putrinya begitu,"

"Lalu, kenapa Hinata Hyuuga menjadi seliar ini?"

"Apa? Bisa ulangi?" Hinata memerah, bukan malu, melainkan kesal.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah berani menggoda laki-laki? Atau menjadi ketua geng? Atau.. kau mulai menjadi _bullier_?" Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tak sehina itu, Uchiha," Hinata tersenyum, walau dadanya panas―sepanas musim panas tahun ini.

"Lalu? Kau tidak mungkin menjadi korban _bull_ ―"

BUG

Sebuah jurus judo mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang terlentang, bersidekap memandangi Sasuke, dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jangan mengusikku lagi, Uchiha. Kau akan menyesal,"

"Menyesal?" Sasuke tertawa, walau menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Menyesal yang mana? Menyesal karena menolak cintamu? Lalu besok lusa aku akan berlutut mengais-ngais belas kasihmu, begitu?"

" _Who knows_ ," Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang kembali jatuh pada―"

"Bermimpilah, Uchiha, bermimpilah," potong Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Siapa yang mampu menolak pesonaku, huh?" Sasuke bertanya retoris.

"Aku yang sekarang, mungkin," Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

Ia lalu berjongkok, mengelus wajah tampan Sasuke, "Lalu.. siapa yang mampu membuang muka dariku?"

"Benar juga. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya darimu," sahut Sasuke. Hinata menatapnya sebal, ia menarik kembali tangannya, menepuk-nepuk sebentar―seolah tangannya akan terkena rabies karena sudah menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan hina guru, Uchiha," desis Hinata.

"Itu fakta,"

"Ya, fakta kalau aku yang sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu. Begitu?" Hinata bertanya. Namun sejatinya ia tak membutuhkan jawaban.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut.

"Ya, kau sungguh populer sekarang. Tapi kau akan kalah populer sebentar lagi,"

"Dari?"

"Aku populer dari dulu, kan, sayang?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku takut kalah populer darimu, begitu? Kekanakan,"

"Kau pasti takut,"

"Percaya diri sekali," Hinat terkekeh.

"Kita buktikan saja, siapa yang paling populer diantara kita dan siapa yang akan terjatuh lebih awal," tantang Sasuke.

"Setuju," Hinata mengangguk-angguk, merasa tertantang.

"Bila aku yang menang, jadi _helper_ -ku selama sebulan," Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Bila aku yang menang.. ganti rugi seluruh _ice cream_ yang dulu pernah kubuat dan jauhi aku," Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Setuju. Kita lihat sampai hari ulang tahunku," kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya terkekeh lalu bangkit. Karena ia tau, ia tak akan pernah kalah lagi.

Tapi.. Hinata dan Sasuke tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore, ketika Hinata baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia berjalan santai sambil menikmati _ice cream cone_ yang ia beli di kedai samping sekolah. Baru sebentar ia menikmati, sebuah tangan mengambil _ice cream cone_ -nya.

"Hei!" Hinata menoleh.

"Oh, kau," Hinata melengos, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Kukira Hinata Hyuuga yang populer pergi ke sekolah menaiki mobil mewah," komentar si pelaku, sambil menikmati _ice cream cone_ curiannya.

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki. Kau sendiri juga berjalan," tukas Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Pergilah, Uchiha. Kau menggagalkan _dating_ -ku bersama _ice cream_ , lagi," Hinata mendesis.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, ini," Sasuke menubrukkan bibir manis Hinata dengan _ice cream_ yang barusan ia makan.

Hinata melotot. _Okay_ , Hinata baru saja mendapatkan _hadiah_.

"Bagaimana? Manis?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Rasanya jadi menjijikkan karena ada bekasmu," Hinata mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Wow, kupikir _ini_ impianmu dari kecil," sindir Sasuke.

"Kau cerewet juga, ya?" timpal Hinata sekenanya. Sungguh, ia berharap anak ayam ini pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian. Ah, omong-omong soal pujian, sekarang kau ini ekspresif, ya?" Sasuke benar-benar sedang bertanya. Hinata hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Gadis itu hanya terus berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak ada niatan menjawabnya? Balas dendam karena dulu kau kutol―"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, aku hanya ingin pulang sampai rumah tanpa ada gangguan!" Hinata berteriak. Ia tak suka seseorang mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya―tanpa izin darinya.

Hinata berhenti dan berbalik, "Pulanglah. Anak ayam sepertimu tak seharusnya berada di sekitar mansion Hyuuga," ia berkata ketus. Hinata membuka pagar lalu menutupnya keras-keras.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, _menarik_. Ingat, Uchiha tak pernah di tolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Itu artinya.. sebentar lagi taruhan mereka berakhir.

Sasuke tak pernah seeuforia ini menunggu hari ulang tahunnya, dan Hinata? Ia tak pernah segembira ini menunggu liburan musim panas ini. Bukan, bukan karena ia akan _dating_ dengan pria tampan, ini semua karena taruhan yang akan ia menangkan.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, sepertinya ia berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi. Kelas masih sepi―uh, ralat. Ada seonggok daging berambut pantat ayam sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Hinata langsung cemberut,kenapa harus bertemu dengannya pagi-pagi?

Sasuke yang merasa di tatap menoleh, lalu menyeringai. Ah, pagi yang indah. Awalnya ia hanya berangkat pagi karena ingin terhindar dari para gadis penggemarnya, ia malah mendapat sebuah penyegar mata.

"Kenapa, Hin?"

"Jijik, kenapa juga pagi-pagi sudah bertemu denganmu," Hinata duduk di bangkunya, lalu mengambil buku cetak, lalu membacanya.

"Kau masih suka belajar sebelum bel, ya?" bisik Sasuke dari belakang.

Hinata menegang, sejak kapan Sasuke ada di belakangnya? Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau hafal kebiasaanku? Kupikir kau tak pernah menganggapku ada," komentar Hinata sekenanya. Menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

Sasuke mendekat, menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada meja di depan Hinata.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengabaikanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang mengusikku," bisik Sasuke.

"Oh, dan sekarang gantian kau yang mengusikku?" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke terdiam, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini?

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"Kau, kau masalahku," jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?" Hinata merasa pipinya menghangat. Sasuke merasa perutnya seketika mengeluarkan ribuan kupu-kupu saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba merona. Tidak ada gadis cupu berkacamata bundar yang berkepang dua, tidak ada gadis yang _bully-able_ , yang ada hanya gadis bermata indah, berambut lurus tergerai dengan aroma yang―sungguh, Sasuke tak dapat mendiskripsikannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah," Sasuke tertawa. Laki-laki itu menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Hinata, matanya tak bisa lepas dari bibir mungil Hinata. Gadis itu makin memerah ketika Sasuke menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

 _Oh, sepertinya aku terjatuh_ , batin Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat, Hinata memejamkan matanya takut-takut. Sedikit lagi, namun Sasuke membatu. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.. tidak ada yang terjadi.

Hinata membuka matanya, mata mereka saling pandang, seolah-olah terikat. Hinata tersadar, ia dipermainkan. Ia menjauhkan diri.

"Kau menjijikkan," Hinata berdiri, lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, apa yang terjadi barusan? Ia berani bertaruh, ia melihat mata indah Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ayolah, ia hanya berniat bermain dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu saja yang sepertinya terlalu diambil hati.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia mulai bimbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak biasa seorang Hinata Hyuuga membolos satu hari utuh. Ino dan Shion nampak khawatir karena gadis itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai jam terakhir.

Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar sekolah, menghindari para gadis penggemarnya yang selalu membuat segala kegiatan Sasuke terganggu. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu berjalan santai, ringan sekali rasanya kala para gadis penggemarnya tidak membuntuti. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mengamati seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di taman, dengan sebuah _ice cream cone_ favoritnya. Sasuke mendekatinya, berjalan dengan wajah datar, meski jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hiashi-sama ternyata mengajari putrinya untuk membolos, ya?" Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, merampas _ice cream_ dari tangan si gadis.

Gadis itu―Hinata, bersungut-sungut, oh ayolah, ini kali ketiga ia diganggu ketika ingin menikmati _ice cream_ -nya.

"Jauh-jauh dariku.. Sasuke," pinta Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis―bahkan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa,"

"Tentu kau bisa," Hinata menyahut cepat.

"Dulu.. kau selalu menjauh ketika aku mencoba mendekatimu," Hinata menunduk. Sasuke hanya menggumam, ia lebih memilih menikmati _ice cream_ yang terlalu manis itu―ingat, Sasuke tak suka manis.

"Kau bisa diabetes," Sasuke mengubah topik.

"Pedulimu?"

"Entah, aku hanya senang mengusikmu," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

Hinata diam.

"Hin, sepertinya aku kalah. Seharian tadi para guru sibuk mencarimu. Para laki-laki tanggung itu bahkan ikut membantu para guru,"

"Ya, kau memang pecundang dan aku adalah pemenang," sahut Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku jatuh padamu? Apakah pernyataanmu yang dulu masih bisa kujawab?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata diam. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, perutnya terasa mual, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kau tau Uchiha dan ego adalah sebuah kesatuan. Tapi, yah.." Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mengalir di jidatnya, "Maaf," ia menggumam samar.

"Yang sudah lalu, lupakan saja. Kita hidup di masa sekarang, Uchiha," Hinata bersidekap. Sasuke diam, mengamati _ice cream cone_ yang sudah mulai mencair.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggumam.

"Ada bekas _ice cream_ ,"

CUP

PLAK!

Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata memerah.

"Biarkan aku mengganti semua sakitmu, Hime," Sasuke membuang _ice cream_ -nya.

"Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Maaf, Hime. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bagaimana dengan _ice cream_ di kedai dekat sekolah? Kau tidak mungkin menolaknya, kan?"

Hinata hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan harap aku berbelas kasihan padamu," Hinata bangkit, berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ah.. gadisnya manis sekali. Sepertinya ia yang terkena diabetes.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hai, Ai-chan balik lagi. Hum, ceritanya maksa, ya? Gomen Yanie-san kalau tidak memuaskan T_T**

 **Ai-chan kira, kalo ada yg request ff, bakal gampang bikinnya, eh ternyata salah. Ai-chan sampe bolak-balik delete cerita karena takut ga puas TT udah gitu pulangnya sore bgt, terus tugas juga udah berdatangan *nangis kejer*** **Derita anak sekolah fulldayschool, sama sekali engga bisa istirahat:( udah gitu belum bisa ngatur waktunya *semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba *apaseh**

 **O iya, bantu Ai-chan menemukan typos yaaaa. review, fav, foll-nya saiia tunggu^^ *peluk hangat**

 **cerita ini didedikasikan atas request dari Yane-san sekaligus event HinataCentric *wink**


End file.
